


A Little More Originality

by ajson123456



Series: A Little More Originality [Lumax Smut Stories] [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lumax, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: Lucas and Max decide to take things to the next level in their relationship, with the young couple soon discovering plenty of new and exciting ways to explore each other.**WARNING: The tags tell you everything that will be included. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read.**





	A Little More Originality

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! This one will be focusing solely on Lucas and Max as they start their relationship and begin exploring each other in some very interesting ways. This first chapter is relatively tame, but expect the level of smut to increase with each chapter as they discover all kinds of new positions and kinks.
> 
> HEAVY SMUT AHEAD

Within the space of two weeks, Max Mayfield had somehow gone from skateboarding along the sun-kissed streets of the Golden State to fighting inter-dimensional monsters with a group of nerds and a telekinetic punk in Hawkins - a town where, supposedly, "nothing ever happens." A startling change, to say the least.

Max had never expected to like her new home, and clearly there wasn't much to like about almost being eaten alive by a pack of flesh-eating demodogs.

She did find, however, plenty to like about Lucas Sinclair. He had won her heart after only a couple of weeks and she had been sure to let him know of that during their school's annual winter Snowball dance. After that day, their relationship had grown into something beautiful.

Many cold winter evenings were spent keeping each other warm. Their favored method of doing so typically involved a passionate make out session that would end with them laying on top of each other. Though, they always discovered in these heated moments that both of them were hesitant to take things further. Instead, they would wait until they were alone to take care of their urges.

This time was no different. Max waited until the sound of her step-brother's roaring Camaro faded from earshot before hurriedly removing her clothes and lying back on her pillow. She opened her legs and ran her fingers through the small patch of neatly trimmed red hair before eventually reaching her dripping folds. As soon as her hand arrived at its destination, images of Lucas flooded her mind. The redhead slowly pushed two fingers into her pussy, moaning as they entered, before pulling them out and repeating the action.

Quickly upping both the speed and the intensity of her movements, Max relentlessly fingered herself as, in her mind, Lucas was bouncing her on his lap, his long cock slamming into her repeatedly. Though, seconds later, he had her bent over the desk as he pounded her from behind. A few more seconds after that, he was fucking her doggystyle on the bed.

Max's fingers were coated in her juices by the time she felt her orgasm approaching. She never lasted long when thinking about her boyfriend, who, in truth, was all she ever thought about.

Meanwhile, over on Maple Street, Lucas Sinclair was lost in thought as he furiously pumped his throbbing cock. He closed his eyes and imagined Max's hand replacing his own, her fingers tracing from the base of his erection all the way up to his pre-cum-soaked tip. His mind wandered and before long, she was on top of him, his hands on her ass and her lips pressing firmly against his while he thrust into her from below.

Moaning loudly at the incredibly hot idea of fucking his girlfriend, Lucas used his free hand to tug on his balls as he jerked himself off.

Separately, the two horny teenagers continued to get themselves off, their minds thinking of no one but each other. Both of them felt their bodies tense as they simultaneously reached their climaxes.

The redhead moaned at the immense pleasure surging through her as several squirts of slick girlcum gushed from her pussy, soaking the sheets below her.

At the same time, Lucas bucked as thick bursts of cum shot from his twitching cock straight into the air. The sticky ropes splattered against his chest, leaving his dark skin painted in a layer of creamy white. After his cock had finished spurting, the Sinclair boy lay still for a while, his mind still fixed on his redheaded girlfriend.

Max noticed her wetness trickling down towards her ass but remained unmoved. Instead, she closed her eyes, eventually breathing out a soft whimper when she felt her juices trailing under her butt. Still, she stayed put, thinking of her boyfriend. She thought about how she had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but never anything more than that. As such, Max decided that the next time they were alone together, she would be sure to change that.

She knew she was ready. She wanted to experience  _all_  of him.

As it just so happened, Lucas also had the same idea, now realizing their hesitation would get them nowhere. He found himself fantasising about how things would play out once they had seen each other fully naked for the first time.

They were ready to take things to the next level as both teens were now desperate to satisfy each other in as many different ways as they possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was essentially just short introduction to the story but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway! I've said it before but Lucas and Max are my two favorites to write about so I feel I can (hopefully) come up with enough content to keep this one exclusive to the two of them, so I wouldn't expect any of the other characters to make appearances anytime soon.


End file.
